


Broken Partnership, New Roommate, and Emotional Mess (Aka Mark Lee's shitty day)

by Panhowells



Series: Soul Eater universe NCT [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Pre-Slash, Self-Indulgent, Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panhowells/pseuds/Panhowells
Summary: "Johnny." And no Mark didn't whine, "Donghyuck dumped me."A distracted yawn, " Mhm? Yeah? Sounds like a Donghyuck thing to d—" a pause, "what the fuck. You two were dating? And I didn't know a thing?!"AkaMark is feeling like shit because of a broken partnership.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Soul Eater universe NCT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Broken Partnership, New Roommate, and Emotional Mess (Aka Mark Lee's shitty day)

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be kinda long but this contains information for those who aren't familiar with the Soul Eater universe. So if you are, feel free to skip.
> 
> This story is an AU from a manga called Soul Eater. In the manga, the story is set in a city called Death City. There's a school there called the Death Weapon Meister Academy which is a school that trains weapons and meister. A weapon is a human who has the ability to physically transform into a weapon while a meister is any human who is unable to transform and wants to wield the weapons.
> 
> DWMA offers two curriculums:
> 
> \- EAT or Especially Advantaged Class is the advanced general curriculum in Death Weapon Meister Academy whose agents use their powers to battle evil. Only ten percent of the students went with this program. 
> 
> \- NOT or Normally Overcome Target class is the curriculum for non-combatants. Ninety percent of the students in the DWMA make up and follow this curriculum. Unlike EAT The NOT students follow a more regular like studying environment.
> 
> In this school, the students form partnership between meister and weapon. A meister can have partnership with more than one weapon and vice versa. The reason for said partnership is to train them so that weapons can have more stable transformation and the like. While NOT students usually aim for career and stability at transforming (for weapons) the EAT students use their partnership to hunt down 99 evil human souls  
> plus one witch soul, collect their soul so the weapons can eat the souls to obtain more power.
> 
> This whole series is going to focus on Mark's journey of being a NOT student and transferring to EAT. With a lot of drama in between.
> 
> Yeah. I can't explain shit. I'm very sorry.
> 
> Anyways this is completely self indulgent so don't expect too much.

Mark feels like utter shit. His mental state is in jeopardy. His mood plummetted down the earth so much that even a clear sunny day couldn't fix it. His dramatic ass _needs_ rain, needs darkness, needs an excuse to just let his be emo. _Dammit_ he needs a reason to just _break the fuck down._

The meister throws his head back, stares at his dorm ceiling with remorse and heaves a big sigh.

 _Maybe_ Johnny's constant teasing of him being an 'overdramatic piece of shit' (his words not Mark's) has a ring of truth to it.

But in Mark's solid defense, him breaking down and just bawl in public with rain soaking him down to the bones is totally completely _fair_.

Like _who_ the fuck won't _shatter_ with the knowledge that they just suddenly got dumped (abandoned? Betrayed?) by his partner for six months. No warning, no signs of their synchronization faltering, no _shits_ , just an avalanche of devastation and confusion. Mark doesn't even know if they even have a problem, and _boom_ , suddenly he's partnerless.

Partnerless and _sad_.

Donghyuck didn't even say anything else. Mark just came back to their shared dorm, found his partner ( _former_ , Mark's mind screams) standing awkwardly with a box in hand his side of the room completely clean and the human weapon pointedly doesn't look at Mark. The older one of the two had actually thought it was all some kind of sick joke Hyuck likes to pull on him.

But _nooooo_ the younger teen was actually being serious. He bluntly and ruthlessly just plain out said:

' _Mark, I don't really think I can do this anymore. We can't be partners like this, you clearly need something else. So yeah, our partnership ends here.'_

And straight up left him.

Mark wants to rip his hair out.

Scratch that, Mark wants to rip his hair out and _cry_.

Okay so that's not exactly what Donghyuck said, for the first time ever the young weapon was actually being considerate of Mark and let the news out as gently as possible. But the suddenness of it puts all the consideration to shit. Fuck he clearly can't do this shit alone, he _needs_ moral support. So Mark rings up the only person that he can bother with his personal problems with without feeling guilty.

" _Johnny_." And no Mark _didn't_ whine.

"The fuck Mark? It's ... Oh it's 1 pm. Holy shit did I really sleep for thirteen hours? Damn. Oh yeah, what's—" a yawn, a rather loud one, "what is up my little brother?"

Ignoring the bullshit that comes with the full set Johnny, Mark just launched straight to his problem, "Donghyuck just _dumped_ me."

A distracted yawn, "Mhm? Yeah? Sounds like a Donghyuck thing to d—" a pause, "what the fuck. You two were _dating_? And I didn't even know a _damn thing_?!"

Mark blanches at the accusation, " _Ewwww_ of course not. What made you think that?!"

Ew, just _ew_. He's no Jeno Lee, he doesn't want to ever think of his part— frie— _Donghyuck_ that way _ever again_.

"Eh figures, just that you said the word dumped. So my mind just automatically assumed that." There's a static munching sound following Johnny's voice. Mark just couldn't ignore that.

So he asked, "The hell man, are you _eating_?"

"Yea," Johnny replies, "I'm hungry you know. Jaehyun is out and I still have some cereal."

"You're eating cereal for lunch?"

"The fucks wrong with that?" And holy shit is that a challenging tone from Johnny's voice? What the _fuck_.

"Nah it's just that it's _not_ the norm."

"Well that's fair," Mark just knows Johnny is shrugging over where he is right now, shirtless with those abs that Mark just _can't_ seem to _have_ despite the hours of working himself out. _Dammit_ why does his brother always become cooler than him, one second he's in EAT the other he is on the way to become a _deathscythe_. Fucking hell, "anyways back to the topic. If you guys weren't dating why'd he dump you?"

"He dumped me as a partner. He moved out of the dorm and just didn't say anything you know? I didn't even know that he even considered breaking this up. He just did," shit Mark can hear himself sniffle he took a seat on his own bed, stubbornly ignoring the other empty bed in the too empty dorm. Shit feelings is so troublesome, "what do I do now Hyung?"

"Oh damn, kid, that's harsh." Johnny says quietly, sympathetically, "I'm sorry kid."

"Nah it's okay, I'm just—" crestfallen? Wretched? Malcontented? "—upset. I just ... Don't really wanna see him for a while, but it's impossible 'cause we're in the _same class_ and all." Mark slumps on his bed. Upset is the understatement of the history. He's fucking perplexed.

Johnny hummed, "You know, you have me and Jae. Also if you don't want empty consoling words, you have the potential. If you truly wanna go avoiding him to, ah, an _extent_. Why don't you join EAT? It's about time you get your shit together after all."

Mark stayed silent after that. Huh, he thinks, why the fuck not? Anything to avoid Donghyuck. And if he actually contributes to family legacy while doing so, it's sort of his own business.

* * *

That fucking night Mark packed up all his shit, went to the registry to change his course and fucking move all the way to the EAT dorms where a staff led him to another dorm room occupied by another person.

Great, fresh start. New roommate, new life, mmm yeah. Sounds _extraordinary_.

Mark opens the door, and pushed the cart he borrowed from the janitor closet to carry his boxes. He'll have to return it later. "Sorry to intrude." Mark quietly says, unsure what to expect now.

"Hi! Are you my new roomate?" Mark looks up to a voice that greeted him. And by up, he means up. This boy is fucking tall. And also fucking handsome.

What is he? Adonis?

"Uh yeah," Mark offers a smile and a hand to shake on, "I'm Mark."

The boy fucking beams on him and grabs his hand with that big big hand of his, shaking it enthusiastically. Mark's gay heart _stutters_ , "I'm Lucas! Welcome to our room I hope we can get along!"

"Likewise Lucas," Mark replies after he got his shit together. He listened to Lucas' chatter a mile a minite about always wanting a roommate and is so lucky when Mark arrives because he thinks Mark looks like a chill kid.

Yeah, Mark thinks, Johnny might be right. He does have a flair for the dramatics. But this? Having a super hot roommate that doesn't remind him of Donghyuck? This is better than the empty room he left in the NOT dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the too many italics. And please don't blame Donghyuck, there's a reason that might be revealed later. I just need to actually write it.
> 
> Also if you managed to read this far. I wholeheartedly appreciate it. Thank you so much.


End file.
